Langit Mendung
by Irinaa27
Summary: Rumah tiba-tiba sepi. Gempa bersyukur sih. Hanya saja ini terlalu aneh. Kemana perginya laki-laki biru itu? / siblings!HaliTauGem


Matahari tidak nampak. Digantikan oleh awan-awan gelap. Membuat siang hari menjadi seperti sore hari.

Cuaca itu membuat makhluk yang biasanya ceria ini menjadi pemalas. Pemilik mata biru tua itu berbaring di ranjangnya seraya menatap ke jendela.

Matanya tak bersinar. Gelap. Mendung. Sama persis seperti keadaan langit sekarang. Membuat Taufan tersenyum miris.

"Halo, awan."

 _ **—Langit Mendung—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!HaliTauGem, humor nyelip sana-sini, drama tapi bukan drama, OOC**_

 _Genre: Family_

 _Rating: T_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Langit Mendung—**_

 _Tik!_

Gempa menghela nafas lega. Matanya yang sejak tadi fokus menatap layar komputer ia pejamkan.

Akhirnya laporan yang ia kerjakan sejak kemarin selesai juga. Sekarang ia bisa mengirimkannya kepada gurunya lalu tidur dengan tenang.

Gempa kembali membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya kembali meraih _mouse_ komputer untuk mengirimkan _email_.

Setelah menekam tombol kirim, barulah ia benar-benar lega.

Baru saja hendak melemparkan tubuhnya yang letih itu ke ranjang, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia belum memasak makan siang.

 _Duh, kenapa kamu bisa sepelupa itu, Gempa?_

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, Gempa berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia merasakan kejanggalan.

 _Kok tumben-tumbennya rumah sepi ya?_

Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin dengan Halilintar dan Taufan berada di dalam rumah. Makanya Gempa kebingungan sekarang.

Biasanya Taufan akan mendobrak ke kamar Gempa jika menemukan makan siang belum tersaji di meja makan lalu merengek meminta Gempa segera memasak. Atau paling tidak, anak itu tengah menonton TV di ruang keluarga dengan seruan ceria — ia bahkan mengajak ngobrol TV itu.

Halilintar? Terkadang ia berada di ruang keluarga, menonton TV bersama Taufan. Jika Gempa tidak menemukannya di sana, berarti ia tengah berada di kamarnya.

Tetap saja rasanya tidak mungkin rumah sesepi itu.

Kembaran paling kecil itu memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar ke ruang keluarga.

Nihil. Tak ada orang di sana.

Gempa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Tumben banget Taufan tidak menonton TV jam segini? Atau merengek kepada Gempa meminta dimasakkan makanan? Atau mengganggu Halilintar?

Kedua kaki Gempa kembali mengarahkannya ke dapur. Mata emasnya sempat melirik ke arah jendela sebelum membuka kulkas.

Setelah mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Gempa kembali menatap jendela yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu. Menampilkan halaman belakang rumah mereka. Bukan itu yang menjadi sorotan sekarang, melainkan langit mendung yang sayu.

Gempa kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke memasak. Ia harus segera menyiapkan makan siang bagi kedua kakak kembarnya dan dirinya sendiri sebelum mereka mati kelaparan.

"Gempaa…"

Sang empunya nama menengok. Mendapati salah satu kakak kembarnya berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa, kak?" Gempa menghentikan aktifitasnya sementara seraya menatap Taufan.

Taufan diam saja. Ia beralih berjalan menuju kulkas lalu membukanya. Membuat Gempa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Gempa sebenarnya ingin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan melihat kondisi Taufan yang seperti itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus memasak.

Terdengar suara kursi ditarik. Gempa menebak itu Taufan yang hendak duduk menunggui Gempa selesai memasak.

"Ada apa sih, kak?" tanya Gempa tanpa menoleh. Ia masih fokus memotong daging ayam di atas talenan.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Membuat Gempa kembali bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taufan.

"Kak Hali ngambek padamu?" tebak Gempa.

Taufan menggeleng. Detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari kalau adik kembarnya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Enggak."

Mendengar nada Taufan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar ceria itu membuat Gempa dihujani tanda tanya.

"Laper?"

"Iya sih. Bukan itu tapi."

"Gak bisa main di luar karena mendung?"

"Bukan juga."

"Bosen?"

"Enggak."

"Terus?" Pada akhirnya Gempa menyerah. Ia melirik Taufan yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur itu.

Taufan menatap ke lantai. Seakan-akan lantai adalah makhluk paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Duh, lantai saja bukan makhluk, Taufan. Jangan bilang kamu naksir sama lantai.

Gempa mengangkat alis melihatnya. Kakak kembarnya yang biasanya periang itu kenapa sih?

Gempa beralih menuangkan minyak pada wajan. Menyalakan api, lalu menunggu sampai minyaknya panas.

"Kak Taufan lagi ada masalah?" Gempa kembali melirik Taufan. Ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Biasanya Taufan akan mengelak jika ditanya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Membuat Gempa mengangkat alisnya kembali.

Menyadari minyak mulai panas karena terlalu lama menatap Taufan, Gempa perlahan-lahan memasukkan daging ayam yang sudah dipotongnya tadi ke wajan.

"Apa menurut Gempa aku tidak berguna?"

Pertanyaan itu hampir saja membuat Gempa yang tengah menambahkan garam ke dalam wajan menjatuhkan toplesnya. Sontak Gempa menoleh ke Taufan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

 _Uh-oh._ Jangan bilang Taufan sedang depresi atau semacamnya sekarang.

Berusaha menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pemikiran yang berlebihan itu, Gempa meletakkan kembali toples garam di tempatnya.

"Hanya … ingin."

Jawaban yang sama sekali bukan jawaban itu terucap dari mulut Taufan. Lagi-lagi, Gempa tertelan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Gempa bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini, jawaban yang berusaha menenangkan Taufan malah akan terlihat seperti kasihan padanya.

Sebelum Gempa menemukan jawaban yang pas, Taufan menginterupsi dengan tawa canggungnya. "Ahahaha, lupakan saja pertanyaan konyolku tadi."

Gempa melirik Taufan yang tengah memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Membuat Gempa semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taufan.

Gempa mematikan kompor, memindahkan ikan yang sudah digoreng ke piring, lalu mencuci wajan. Setelah itu, ia kembali membuka kulkas.

"Kak Taufan ada masalah apa memangnya?" tanya Gempa lagi. Berusaha mengorek informasi dari Taufan.

Gempa mengeluarkan beberapa lauk dari kulkas seraya sesekali melirik ke arah Taufan. Laki-laki itu terdiam. Masih menatap lantai.

Melihat Taufan tampaknya tidak mau bercerita, Gempa memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat Gempa selesai menghangatkan makanan, tiba-tiba saja Taufan angkat suara.

"Kamu masih ingat ketika Adudu kembali menyerang minggu lalu?"

Gempa mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Ia mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tidak membantu apa-apa waktu itu kecuali membuat Adudu bertambah geram karena melihatku begitu pecicilan," lanjut Taufan.

Gempa sepertinya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan yang diangkat Taufan.

"Penyerangan bulan lalu juga seperti itu." Taufan kembali berkata dengan senyuman miris. "Aku malah membuat Kak Hali lengah dan akhirnya ia tergores sinar laser."

Suasana hening. Melihat Gempa tak ingin berkomentar, Taufan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar adik durhaka ya. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya mengganggu kakaknya saja."

Gempa tersentak. Itu adalah kalimat yang sering Halilintar ucapkan ketika sedang menggerutu akibat dikerjai Taufan. Gempa tak menyangka Taufan akan mengambilnya dengan serius.

"Memang benar sih. Setiap harinya aku hanya mengganggu Halilintar. Padahal aku tahu ia akan marah besar. Tetap saja aku melakukannya. Bahkan aku pernah membuatnya sampai sakit gara-gara ulahku."

Hening. Belum ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Belum lagi aku selalu merepotkan kamu, Gempa. Membereskan kamarku, membantuku mengerjakan PR, mengambilkan barangku yang tertinggal…"

Gempa terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bergu—"

"Tidak benar."

Taufan sontak menoleh begitu perkataannya dipotong oleh Gempa. Adik kembarnya itu tengah memelototinya sekarang.

"Kak Taufan bilang seperti itu lagi, makan siangnya aku tarik."

"EH, EH. JANGAANN!"

Duh, Taufan. Bisa-bisanya masih memikirkan makanan.

"Makanya jangan bilang seperti itu lagi," lanjut Gempa. Ia melirik ke pintu dapur. "Ya kan, Kak Hali?"

"Eh?" Taufan kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Gempa bertanya pada Halilintar yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sana. Apakah Gempa sebenarnya sudah gila lalu berhalusinasi Halilintar berada di sana? Atau jangan-jangan Gempa tertulas virus gilanya Gopal?

Duh, setelah ini ia akan menjauhkan Gopal dari Halilintar juga. Gaswat kalau misalnya kakaknya itu terkena juga.

Baru saja Taufan memikirkan hendak membawa Gempa ke psikiater, seseorang menampakkan diri dari balik pintu dapur. Seakan-akan ia benar-benar berada di sana sejak tadi.

"EEHHH?!"

Taufan berteriak histeris melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Itu Halilintar.

Halilintar.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan halilintar yang di langit terus menyambar-nyambar orang tidak berdosa sembarangan lho.

/halilintarataupetirwoe

Ini Halilintar.

Iya, yang jutek, ganas, ketus, dingin, dan mukanya minta digaplok itu.

Halilintar mendengus seraya menatap Gempa yang tersenyum pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kak Hali dengerin semuanya…?" tanya Taufan dengan muka bego. Membuat Halilintar langsung memasang muka ala-ala _meme you-don't-say_.

Gak tau _meme_ itu?

Duh, kudet kamu.

Taufan hanya memasang cengiran melihat ekspresi Halilintar. Lagi pula bukan salahnya dong kalau dia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Salah sih sebenernya.

Hanya saja Taufan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Duh.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Gempa," ujar Halilintar mengganti topik pembicaraan — entah karena apa, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau, "kamu gak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi."

Taufan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kata-katanya tersangkut di lehernya. Membuat mulutnya terbuka begitu saja.

Taufan menutup mulutnya lagi. Tampak berpikir. Begitu ia membuka mulutnya lagi — hendak berbicara, kata-katanya kembali tersangkut.

Melihat kegiatan Taufan yang sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya itu, Halilintar segera menyela, "Memang sih kamu itu adik gak tau diri dan kerjaan tiap hari cuma gangguin aku doang."

 _Jleb!_

Rasanya lebih sakit ketika Halilintar kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu terang-terangan di hadapannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah tau aku bakal marah, malah tetep dilakuin. Maso atau maso?"

 _Jleb!_

Duh, perkataan Halilintar memang tidak ada tandingnya.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, kau kan saudaraku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Taufan kembali mengadah. Menatap kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kau adik yang baik," lanjutnya. "Bukan orang yang tidak berguna."

Perkataannya itu sebenarnya cukup membuat Taufan menangis terharu. Hanya saja tatapan Halilintar yang bertemu dengan Taufan berkata lain. Halilintar menatapnya dengan tatapan _gak-usah-liat-liat-deh-aku-tau-kamu-saudaraku-tapi-aku-gak-mau-homoan-sama-saudara-kembarku-sendiri-jadi-gak-usah-natep-natep_.

Meskipun sebenarnya Taufan tau sih, tatapannya itu hanya karena Halilintar tidak suka ditatap terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Nah kan, kak." Gempa kembali berbicara. "Makanya jangan ngomong kayak gituan lagi ah. Apalagi sampai galau-galau gitu."

Taufan tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Gempa itu. "Iya deh, iya. Gak akan gitu lagi."

Gempa tersenyum sumringah menyadari Taufan sudah kembali ceria. Halilintar hanya mendengus saja.

Sepanjang makan siang, Taufan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hati lega sih melihatnya kembali ceria. Tapi kalau melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila gitu kan gak enak juga.

"Kak Taufan gak usah senyum kayak orang gila gitu deh…"

"Biarin ah. Yang penting aku seneng."

Biarkan Taufan bergembira. Ia sangat senang kakak sulungnya itu sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang dirinya.

Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, langit di luar sana sudah kembali cerah. Menampakkan sinar matahari yang menerangi sekaligus menghangatkan dan langit biru yang luas.

Bunga-bunga yang biasanya kita pandang dalam cuaca mendung akan lebih indah kalau dipandang dalam cuaca cerah, bukan?

 _ **—Langit Mendung—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini! (ฺฺ)ﾉ_

 _Ah, Irinaa memang sempat bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya hati Taufan sakit atau tidak selalu dihujani oleh makian Halilintar._

 _…Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utama kenapa Irinaa membuat cerita ini sih. Awalnya Irinaa mau ngebuat fanfiction TauGem, eh, melenceng begini. /yha_

 _Well, fanfiction ini Irinaa persembahkan buat **kurohimeNoir**. Entahlah, pengen aja. Lagian waktu itu Irinaa udah janji mau ngasih fanfiction. XD_

 _Irinaa ngebuat ini waktu di luar lagi hujan. Pas banget kan? XD_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa!_

 _･ᴗ･_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

 _＼(＠)ノ_

 _—_

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

 _(ㅇㅅㅇ)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Langit Mendung—**_

"Gempa sayaaaanggg~"

"…Ada apa?"

"Gak pa pa. Cuma pengen manggil aja."

"Kak Taufan kok seneng banget mukanya."

"Hehe."

"Ada apaan memangnya?"

"Yaa… Seneng aja."

"Kak Hali?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Seneng karena adik kembarku itu kamu."

"Kok gitu?"

"Gak tau. Seneng aja."


End file.
